


[Podfic] Flowers

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Podfic, anonymous flowers gone wrong, hella ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Q receives some flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322553) by [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish). 



> So I have no idea what I'm doing and would really like tips please

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/io2k26gsmz10d6y/Flowers_full.mp3>


End file.
